Szukać igły w stogu siana (TPNWH3)
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce! Drużyny zmierzyły się z rejsem dookoła naszej nowej lokacji! Dahlia ponownie miała dobry pomysł, ale fenomenalnie go spieprzyła, hehe, Tony próbował naprawić sytuację i dzięki niemu, fakt, drużyna wygrała wyścig, ale straciła uczestnika, właśnie jego! Kto będzie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Szybujących Orłów, pokój dziewczyn, 3 w nocy '''Crystal: ''Budzi się Co jest? Ktoś chyba napisał do mnie SMS'a ''Wyciąga telefon z pod poduszki i czyta SMS'a ''HYYYYY! '(PZ)Crystal: Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co moja koleżanka Tiffany właśnie mi wysłała, mam plan... A jak się zastanawiacie jakim cudem mój telefon działa po kompieli w sedesie to wyjaśniam... Retrospekcja '''Crystal: ''Zakrada się do kuchni Chefa Dobra, szybko zanim wróci ''otwiera szafkę i kradnie z niej torebkę ryżu ''Tak! '''Chef: '''Chris, słyszałeś coś w kuchni? '''Cystal: '''Hyyy! ''Ucieka tylnym wyjściem Koniec retrospekcji Crystal: '''Nie będę pukać do chłopaków bo jeszcze ich wszystkich obudzę, muszę otworzyć zamek w ich drzwiach od zewnątrz ''idzie do domku i wraca ze wsówką do włosów, którą otwiera drzwi do pokoju chłopaków ''Matthew! Matthew obudź się! '''Matthew: ''Budzi się Czego chcesz plastikowa idiotko, śpię! '''Crystal: '''Musimy porozmawiać, w cztery oczy! ''Wychodzi z domku zostawiając drzwi otwarte Matthew: ''Idzie za nią'' Las Crystal: 'Słuchaj, znam twoją strategię, wiem, że prowadzisz podwójną grę i że to twoja zasługa, że pożegnaliśmy Rebeccę, moja koleżanka ogląda Totalną Porażkę i znam każde twoje zwierzenie '''Matthew: '''I co chcesz zrobić? Pokażesz drużynie i mnie wywalisz? '''Crystal: '''Nie, widzę w tobie potencjał na sojusznika '''Matthew: '''Wymuszony sojusz? '''Crystal: '''Tak, twój plan pozostanie tajemnicą, dopóki będziesz wierny naszemu układowi, zgadzasz się '''Matthew: '''No dobra... ''Podaje rękę Crystal ''Nasza pierwsza ofiara? '''Crystal: '''Członek twojego sojuszu, najlepiej na początek taki mało wpływowy i lubiany, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń... '''Matthew: '''Spoko ''Domek Kąsających Żmij, pokój dziewczyn 'Lillie: '''A PSIK! '''Alice: '''Lillie, proszę, przestań kichać, my próbujemy spać! '''Lillie: '''Przepraszam, ja A PSIK! próbuję '''Anastazja: '''Gdybyśmy miały ciepły kompot lub mleko z miodem jak wsiegde matuszka dawała '''Alice: '''Przynajmniej Emily będzie wyspana... '''Dahlia: '''Emily słucha głośnej muzyki, jest przyzwyczajona do hałasu ''Godzina 7 '''Chris: ''Bierze do ręki budzik i przykłada do niego megafon, budzik zaczyna dzwonić'' Stella: 'GOŚCIU ZARAZ TAM DO CIEBIE PRZYJDĘ I CI KRZYWDĘ TYM ZROBIĘ! '''Tom: '''To już śniadanie? Umieram z głodu! '''Chris: '''Nie! Zjecie dopiero po wyzwaniu! '''Wszyscy: '''Cooooooooo? '''Jon: '''Chyba cię pogieło McLean! '''Anastazja: 'Śniadanie to podstawa! 'Lillie: '''A PSIK! '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie odbędzie się na polanie, tam gdzie Wielka Jenga! Chodźcie! '''Simon: '''Kolejne wyzwanie, które wygramy, HEJ DAHLIA! Jak to jest gdy twoja drużyna przegrywa!? '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Dlaczego wszyscy mają mnie za liderkę? I dlaczego wiąże się to z obwinianiem mnie o niepowodzenia, JA ROBIĘ TUTAJ NAJWIĘCEJ! '''Alice: '''Ignoruj go, jesteś super Dahlka! '''Jon: '''Uważaj rudzielcu żebyśmy wam nie dokopali! '''Simon: '''Ryj patusie! '''Jon: '''Coś powiedział upośledzony wiewiórze!? ''Uderza Simona, ten mu oddaje, nagle ich drużyny ich rozdzielają '''Fiona: '''Siomon uspokój się! '''Chris: '''Długo będziecie się tam bawić!? Mamy zadanie! '''Wszyscy: ''Podchodzą do Chrisa'' Chris: 'Dobrze, oto dzisiejsze wyzwanie, tor przeszkód! '''Crystal: '''No kreatywne w c**j '''Chris: '''Oto etapy, które musicie przejść: Etap 1 Tunel z deszczem piłeczek golfowych Etap 2 Równoważnia, jak spadniecie, wracacie na początek Etap 3 Ścianka wspinaczkowa Etap 4 Ściana, która podnosi się po przejściu pierwszej osoby Etap 5 Szukanie igły w sianie, ten kto ją znajdzie odblokuje drzwi do ostatniego etapu dla swojej drużyny Etap 6 Wlewanie wody do zbiorników, ten kto tam dojdzie musi wziąść wiadro i biec po wodę do jeziora Drużyna z większą ilością wody po pół godzinie wygra! START! ''Uczestnicy wbiegają do tuneli z piłkami golfowymi '''Crystal: '''Ał! Ała! To jest męczarnia! '''Fiona: '''Dasz radę! '''Stella: ''Idzie bez problemu'' (PZ)Stella: '''Mam grubą skórę, żadne piłki golfowe mi nie straszne '''Chris: '''Stella jako pierwsza dociera do etapu drugiego! '''Stella: '''O mamusiu! To już będzie trudne! '''Jon: ''Wyprzedza Stellę i wbiega na równoważnię, za nim biegnie Dahlia'' Chris: '''Żmije obejmują prowadzenie! '''Stella: '''Dobra, dam sobie radę! ''Wchodzi na równoważnie, ale w połowie drogi z niej spada ''KURDE! '''Dahlia: '''Dobra jesteśmy w etapie trzecim, co teraz? '''Jon: ''Bierze Dahlię na barana i zaczyna się wspinać'' Dahlia: 'Imponuje mi twoja siła! '''Jon: '''Pikuś! '(PZ)Jon: 'Robię to tylko po to by się im przypodobać, jak zacznie się prawdziwa gra bez drużyn, wyjdzie ze mnie bestia! '''Chris: 'ŻMIJE JUŻ W ETAPIE 3, U ORŁÓW DOPIERO PIERWSZE OSOBY NA RÓWNOWAŻNI 'Simon: '''Idź powoli Fiona! Dasz sobie radę! '(PZ)Fiona: '''Simon jest dla mnie wsparciem, jest też miły, zabawny, silny, i pomimo rudych włosów przestojny, zaraz... Zakochałam się! '''Chris: '''Simon i Fiona z Orłów ukończyli równoważnię, ale muszą się pośpieszyć! '''Fiona: '''Patrz Matthew biegnie! '''Matthew: ''Przebiega przez równoważnię i bardzo szybko się wspina Zaraz dogonię Dahlię i Jona! '''Dahlia: '''Ciekawa jestem jak działa ten mechanizm... '''Jon: 'Przechodzi nad szarym prostokątem, nagle zaczyna pikać i "wyrasta" z niego ściana Dahlia: ''Idzie z Jonem, za nię idzie też Matthew'' Matthew: 'Dobra są te stogi, każdy dle innej drużyny, wieki będę szukał tutaj igły! ''W miedzy czasie dużo osób zmagało się ze wcześniejszymi etapami 'Simon: '''Już prawie jesteś! I juz! '''Fiona: '''Ze szczytu tej ścianki widać Matthew'a! Dotarł już do etapu piątego! ''Nagle wyprzedzają ją Joshua, Tom i Alice ''SIMON SZYBKO! Wyprzedzili nas! '''Alice: 'Ściana, o której mówił Chris wyrosła na jakieś 2 metry! 'Joshua: '''Podsadzę was! Potem wciągniecie mnie na górę! ''Podsadza Alice, następnie Toma '''Tom: ''Wciąga na górę Joshuę'' Fiona: 'Ta ściana idzie w górę! Jak mnie podsadzisz nie zdążę cię wciągnąć! '''Simon: '''Idź sama! ''Podsadza Fionę 'Dahlia: '''Są już Tom, Alice i Joshua! '''Josha: '''Czemu trzymasz nad tą stertą swoje okulary!? '''Dahlia: '''Spalę to siano i zostanie tylko igła! ''Wiązka światła z okularów Dahli podpala siano 'Dahlia: '''Tak! Wygramy to! ''Dopiegają Emily, Anastazja i Albert, w drużynie przeciwnej docierają Theo i Patrick 'Matthew: '''Nie uda nam się! Przegramy! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Zgodnie z planem >:) '''Albert: '''Dogasa! '''Dahlia: '''Mam igłę! Biegniemy! ''Przechodzą przez drzwi, które otworzyły się po tym jak Dahlia położyła igłę na specjalnej tacce '''Dahlia: '''Bierzcie wiadra i biegniemy do jeziora! '''Chris: '''Kąsające Żmije zaczynają ostatni etap, a będzie im coraz łatwiej bo Peter idzie im na pomoc! Jedynie Lillie ze Żmij została w tyle! '''Julia: ''Dociera do etapu 5 Szukacie nadal tej igły? '''Simon: '''Nie, pleciemy warkoczyki ze słomy, OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE TAK! '(PZ)Julia: Co tak agresywnie!? '''Julia: '''Wejdę trochę głębiej i poszukam '''Simon: '''To komicznie wygląda jak wystają ci tylko nogi XD '''Julia: MAM JĄ! Theo: 'Biegiem! Kładź na tackę i bierzcie się za wiadra! ''Orły przechodzą do szóstego etapu 'Julia: '''Patrzcie! Mają już połowę zbiornika! '''Simon: '''Musimy nadgonić! Bierzcie po dwa wiadra! ''Orły biegną do jeziora, zaś Żmije wracają z kolejnymi wiadrami wody 'Joshua: '''Nareszcie! Zwycięstwo! ''Orły biegną do zbiornika z wiadrami 'Simon: '''Już prawie! Kilka metrów! '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! ''Orły zamierają w bezruchu 'KK: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! '''Chris: '''Jeden z Orłów odfrunie dzisiaj do domu! ''Godzinę później, przed domkiem Orłów 'Fiona: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy... ''wchodzi do domku '''Stalla: '''Laska, to się czasem zdarza! '''Fiona: '''No... ''zauważa notatnik Melanie na swoim łóżku ''co to? '''Willow: '''To chyba Melanie '''Stella: '''Otwórz! Zobaczymy co jest w środku! '''Fiona: '''Po co? '''Stella: '''Bardziej ją poznamy! '''Fiona: ''otwiera notatnik i zauważa luźno wsadzoną kartkę CO TO JEST!? Sekretny sojusz z Crystal? Plan eliminacji sojuszu? Ja to muszę pokazać Simonowi! '(PZ)Stella: 'Nie wierzę co to emo-dziwadło planowało, lasencja, masz przekichane u Stelli! ''Tymczasem w lesie 'Crystal: '''Zrobiłeś to!? '''Matthew: '''Jasne! Cała drużyna się dowie i wywalą Melanie z programu! Wracajmy do obozu, żeby nikt nic niepodejrzewał ''Crystal i Matthew wracają do obozu, za jednym z drzew stała Melanie, która podsłuchała całą ich rozmowę Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Orły, nie poszło wam dzisiaj! I niestety, jedno z was wróci do domu, ale symbol bezpieczeństwa, trafi do . . . Fiony, Simona, Theo, Patricka, Stelli, Bena, Gavina, Willow i Julii Zostali Crystal, która wszystkich denerwuje, Melanie, której sekrety wyszły na jaw i Matthew, który nie wiem czemu tu jest, łap piankę brachu! Zostały już tylko dwie, Crystal lub Melanie, ostatnie pianka trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . Crystal! '''Fiona: '''To za próbę zniszczenia sojuszu i bycie fałszywą! '''Matthew: '''Chris mogę do kibelka? '''Chris: '''Idź, a ty Melanie, jakieś pierwsze słowa? '''Melanie: '... Eliminujecie nie tą osobę co trzeba! Prawdziwe zło jest nadal w waszych szeregach! A na imię mu Chris wpycha ją do kuli i spuszcza po zjeżdżalni ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Chris: '''Pożegnaliśmy więc Melanie, kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! '(PZ)Matthew: '''Zasada numer jeden, ''niszczy telefon Crystal ''nie zadzieraj ze mną! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa